Interconnected
by Amore Scribendi
Summary: The wizarding world and the muggle one is more interconnected than most realize. Death Eaters and Order members are forced to work together to put an end to a threat to all magical kind. Voldemort uses this alliance to his advantage while at the same time using Harry and Hermione to further his cause. Horrible with summaries. Please read and review.
1. Coffee

This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. I read a lot of stuff so I decided to add to the stories and share what my mind came up with. As you all are aware I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. Please read and review.

...

He only had three more days to live in this house and to finally be free of the family that detested him. This place had never really been his home so the idea of leaving didn't bother him. Harry ran those thoughts through his head as he made his way downstairs. His aunt and uncle avoided eye contact, pretending he didn't even exist. Harry in turn returned the favor and acted like they didn't exist or better yet nothing more than ugly furniture or displaced coat racks. The idea of transforming them to such was tempting but they were not worth ministry involvement.

It was nice outside, the type of nice where the air was clean and clear and you only needed a jacket to keep yourself warm. The fact that he had to stay inside was a painful reminder that he had no freedom due to Voldemort. His uncle opened a window to let some air inside and Harry almost cried at the fact that he could not go outside and fully enjoy it.

He saw that Dudley and his friends were heading toward the house and that made up Harry's mind that he needed from fresh air over fresh bruises and insults. He had his wand with him so no need to go upstairs. All he did was put on his jacket and he was out the door. It was easy enough to get away from Dudley and his group due to the fact that they were too engrossed in the story of how they beat up some kid to notice him leave.

Harry knew of a coffee shop not far from here where he could sit down and not be noticed. It was slightly out of bounds from where he would be safe but close enough to the boundary where he could hide from Voldemort's followers. It would take about 30 minutes to walk there but he didn't care. The air made him feel good and a little bit free.

The air did him good as he made his way to the humble coffee shop that also catered as a semi convenience store. He noticed a new person working there. She was an older woman with odd glasses reading a newspaper. Though odd in appearance he thought nothing of it and paid for a cup of coffee. The new cashier gave him a cup of coffee and his change then went back to reading the paper.

A booth was available in the back corner and he took it allowing him some privacy while able to view people coming in and out of the shop. The coffee felt good in his hands and allowed the smell to filter around him. He sipped on it and was amazed at how good it was compared to the usual. This new cashier was an improvement. Pity he could only come here every now and then and randomly at that.

His thoughts drifted from plans to the future, events from the past to what plans Voldemort had for him. There were rumors that the evil tyrant no longer wanted to kill him but do something much worse. Harry continued to sip the coffee until it was almost gone. He started to yawn and grew sleepy. That wasn't right. Coffee had a powerful effect on him and kept him awake. The woman with the strange glassed looked at him and smiled in a way that told Harry that he was in serious trouble.

Harry moved to get up but found that he had a difficult time moving his legs and fell to the ground. In fact his whole body was refusing to respond. Moments later the woman got up from behind the counter and moved the open sign to closed and pulled down the blinds of the door and windows. Her heels made resounding clacks on the floor. All Harry could do was watch her movements until she was out of sight. Even his arms became paralysed so he was unable to reach for his wand.

Within minutes he heard sounds of footsteps surround him. They were dressed in dark robes. Two went to the windows on lookout while the other three lifted him to the booth he was only a few minutes ago sitting. There was a man sitting on either side of him while the third and final man sat across from him in the booth.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter." The man didn't wear a mask. "Oh, we're not Death Eaters by the way so you can stop worrying about us taking you to the Dark Lord for the moment. Yes, I know only his followers call him that but the long version to avoid saying his real name becomes so tedious."

Harry noticed that the man before him wore muggle clothes unlike the other men. He held a confidence and a bravado that bordered on arrogance. "Who, are you?" Harry was half surprised that he was able to talk.

"Aaron, and that's all you need to know for now. As for why we are here and you are drugged well it's obvious that you are to be taken away to some disclosed location. Your family will not know where you are and from what I've discovered I really don't think they will call the police to find you." He sat back and smiled at Harry.

It was then that Harry realized that the robes they were wearing came from a costume shop. "You're not even wizards are you?"

"Correct Harry Potter. I am glad that you mentioned Death Eaters. It means that those who normally protect you will think the same if my men were seen." He said his name as if he were speaking to some treasure. "I have plans for you and if you want to be kept comfortable I highly suggest that you comply with us. Your wand will be handed to you when needed."

Before Harry could ask any further questions he felt a sharp pinch in his neck and he blacked out. The needle was pulled from his neck and placed in a case.

"Well Aaron I hope that whatever you have planned is worth it. It's not only the good guys that are looking for him." The older woman with the odd glassed approached them.

"Edith, I want to thank you for your cooperation. You have been most helpful." Aaron smiled and held out his hand to her.

She refused to take it and looked at him expectantly. "What about my daughter?"

"She's proven to be too valuable to let go. But don't worry her sacrifice will further my research. You should be proud."

Before she could register the sound she just heard she saw blood fall down her top. She fell to the ground in a heap. Aaron looked at one of the other men and have him an annoyed look. "You could have at least waited until I left the room. My suit could have gotten blood on it."

"Do you want us to take her with us?"

"No Rodger, she is of no use to us. She isn't the parent with magical abilities. Just leave her here for the police to find. Remember to take money from the till and leave it open."

Twenty minutes later three men entered the shop and found the dead woman's body on the floor. They looked around displeased and one was especially irritated.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased." A Death Eater spoke, his voice a little shaky.

The other looked around and saw a cup tipped over on one of the tables. There was some coffee still inside. He lifted it up and placed it in a bag. "We'll find out if this is connected to another event."

"Lucious, we don't have time for this."

"Yes, let's go Goyle. I don't want to be here if _they_ are still around."

...

Harry woke up still a little groggy from the remnants of the drug that was used to paralyse and knock him out. It took a minute or two but he finally stood and looked at his surroundings. White surrounded him. There were white walls, white bed sheets, white floor and he was wearing white scrubs. He went to what could only be described as a wall but a window with holes to let in air. Looking across he saw different people all dressed in white in the same type of room as he was in.

Across from him was someone he knew. It was Draco Malfoy who looked worse for wear.

"Draco? What are you or am I doing here?"

Draco looked up and went wide eyed. "Keep your voice down. We're not supposed to talk. Aaron caught you didn't he? Whatever you do don't trust him. We're lab rats Harry. I've been here about a week I think."

Harry looked down the hall as best he could but saw nothing other than cells with other people dressed in white to listen at the glass windows to hear the conversation. The mention of his name caught the attention of others and muttering could be heard in the hall.

Not wanting to frighten his school nemesis she mouthed a question. 'What have they done to you?' Draco broke down into tears and banged his fist against the glass and breathed in hard not to scream.

The lights flickered three times. Draco stepped away from the glass and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry followed Draco's lead and stepped back into his cell and waited. Within minutes there were footsteps heard and two women who appeared to be medical staff dressed in deep red approached Harry's cell.

"This is the one. He's next. Specimen 98237-14. It's blood results came back and it won't be necessary to have him put through tests level 1 to 5. Level 6 will suffice." The nurse that spoke had her hair pulled back into a tight bun of mousy brown hair that was just starting to show signs of gray. She spoke to the other nurse who held bright blonde hair that was cut short and was spiked. This one had a pinched face and a sour look on her lips. They curled into a smile when her eyes met Harry's. The smile was far from friendly as he's seen it on Death Eaters before.

"We'll have to take care of this specimen. He's different than the rest for some reason. I would advise skipping to Level 9 in the tests. If they fail then it won't matter in the long run and it will be entered as an anomaly in the system." The blonde woman entered the information on a chart.

"Agreed." She looked at Harry with a mix of distaste and curiosity. "You heard everything we said correct?"

Harry nodded slowly not liking the sound of anything that was said. "Good now enter through the door and we'll begin."

He heard a buzz behind him and saw a door open in the wall. He returned the sour look the blond gave him and walked through after Draco nodded to him.

It led to a hall that was narrow and had green lighting. It was disorientating for him to see everything in one color at a time. Another door opened and he walked through it. This time the room was much smaller and there was a table in the middle.

_"Lie on the table and try to relax."_

The voice startled him. It was a recording of a woman's voice that held an aggressive tone to it. Everything about this place so far was aggressive and dehumanizing. He thought the wizarding world held pockets of cold underground dungeons but even there he could find life. This wasn't even death. It was non-existence and it scared him.

_"Lie on the table and try to relax...first warning."_

Harry wasn't in the mood to find out what happened when all his warnings were used up. He placed himself on the table and a metal strap went around his head, chest, arms and legs. He attempted to move and was rewarded with a couple of shocks of electricity. Now he went from being angry to frightened. Whoever brought him here had complete control over him and he had no way out. All he could do was wait and see if anyone could rescue him, that is if they knew where he was.

A screen lit up above him. Aaron was on the screen watching him. It was the first time Harry noticed something familiar about him but he couldn't place what it was exactly.

"I am glad that you are awake Harry Potter because I have a lot of questions for you. Your blood results came back and they have something rather unique compared to the other samples I collected from your kind. Now, I know you dislike being treated in such a fashion but your kind is rather dangerous and all precautions have to be made to contain any threat."

"Why am I here?" Harry spat out not pleased to be put in such circumstances.

"I am looking for a key to ensure that the human race, the pure human race is taken care of Harry Potter. And you, are that very key. I'll admit that the next few hours are going to be most unpleasant for you but at least you know that it is for a good cause."

The screen went dark and Harry did his best to look around the room. A man dressed in red scrubs entered the room with a case and opened it. He pulled out a needle and placed some blue liquid in it. Harry felt something wet and cool on his arm and the smell of disinfectant filled the air.

"No, wait please!" Before another word left his mouth the needle entered his arm and a burning sensation filtered through it and soon his whole body felt like it was on fire. Harry screamed out trying to free himself from the restraints, only to be shocked when he pulled too much on them. The cruciatus curse didn't feel this horrific.

The connection he tried so hard to block from Voldemort was strengthening. Thoughts of love and joy were hard to focus on but he did through the pain. The last thing he wanted was to allow Voldemort any satisfaction at knowing he was in severe pain. He wasn't weak nor was he a coward. He thought of Hermione and Ron and their adventures and most of all Ginny. She was the only thing on his mind as he was given injection after injection.

After what felt like hours if not days he grew a fever so intense that he was seeing things. He saw his friends standing next to him and laughing at his plight. "No, I'm trying my best. Please get me out of here. You are my friends!"

In an office that showed the London night skyline a man looked at a monitor. He sat there entranced by what he was being shown. Aaron held up his glass of scotch and took a sip not taking his eyes off the screen for a moment. Then he heard it, the name he was looking for and the half of a conversation that spoke volumes about who Harry Potter was.

...


	2. Vows

For those that read past the first chapter I hope you enjoyed things so far. Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. Please enjoy and leave a review.

...

A hand banged on a table in complete anger. The pain that was the reward for the table's abuse was an incineration of said table. "It's HIM. Why is nothing done about this madman?!"

"Lucius we have to take care. This organization is more powerful than you realize and will be dealt with in due time. The Dark Lord is aware of its movements and your son will be rescued soon."

"NOT SOON ENOUGH!" He started firing curses in every direction possible.

Goyle ducked to escape a particularly nasty jinx and left the room as quick as he could. As he was walking down the hall to get some distance between him and a more than upset Lucius he came across Severus Snape who gave him a cool greeting.

"You deal with him from now on. I can't handle him."

Snape could hear the shouts and the damage that was being caused. "Let him self destruct. He has no idea where his son is and has no answers to bring home to his wife. Even the Dark Lord has ignored him in his grief."

"This man, this organization, how as it allowed to exist? Why has the ministry not been able to discover such an abomination before this?" Goyle asked more out loud than to Snape directly.

"There are people looking into it. That's all I was told." Snape walked past Goyle to speak with Voldemort directly. The air was tense and this was the first time Snape went to approach his master before being asked for. Each step was harder to take and an unknown worry entered his gut. There was something very wrong and he felt that whatever reason Harry Potter was taken it had to do with Voldemort's recent change in plans.

Snape knocked before entering. His only response was the doors opening slowly to allow him access to one of the most secretive rooms in the manor. Voldemort stood before the fireplace in deep contemplation. He breathed in and on his exhale he turned to Snape. "Have you any news on where Harry Potter is?"

"No, my Lord. Only that the Organization has possibly taken him. I informed Dumbledore that you had no place in Potter's disappearance. He believes that to be true." Snape waited for a response before continuing.

"He does, does he? And the ministry refuses to do anything about this muggle menace? Let me guess their hands are tied and they need a committee to think about the best approach."

Snape had to be very cautious with the next bit of information. "It's worse than that. Any attempts made on the Organization...well no one returned to report anything. They became victims as well."

"They knew they were wizards and witches didn't they?" Voldemort asked more to himself than to Snape. He went back to staring at the fire for a moment then went wide eyed. "Potter. They have him and they're harming him."

Snape wondered how the other wizard knew for sure then he remembered the link between the two. "The link."

"Yes, Severus. Potter's weakened state allows for the connection. I don't see anything of use. It was just a flash." He turned and walked toward Snape. "Arrange a meeting between Dumbledore and I. The ministry is useless in this matter as the Organization is too intricately involved in muggle politics and that of the ministry."

Snape couldn't contain his surprise. Voldemort laughed at his slip when Snape recovered from his shock. "It is something surprising Severus. Never would I have thought I would need to speak with him again. There are few other options until this is dealt with, now go."

The door opened for Snape and he didn't hesitate in making a speedy retreat. This room always made him loose focus. Voldemort watched as his faithful follower left. He was disturbed that the muggle world had grown so advanced in so short a time. When he lived amongst muggles they lived more like animals and used their knowledge more for harm than good. Disgusting creatures, muggles were and still are in his opinion. Though he despised them he despised the fact that he knew so little about them.

Then a name entered his mind and pondered how they could help. He went to his office that was organized methodically and in code should anyone be foolish enough to enter. Harry Potter's friends were all followed and researched. The spies in the school gave excellent research on what was happening in their tedious little lives.

"Hermione Granger." He watched her progress intently over the past few years and swallowed bitterly that she wasn't a pureblood. Such potential wasted. Though she would be perfect to help with his plans current and future if he planned things correctly.

A letter arrived with Dumbledore's stamp on it. Voldemort opened it and read it pleased that arrangements have been made. In return he wrote a letter back making some requests of his own.

...

Draco looked across and saw Harry being deposited in bed by two men dressed in red. He knew the torture that Harry endured and wondered if Harry would be sane afterward. The highest level Draco endured was seven. He has no memory of what he said or did at that point. He knows there was a woman involved and there were flashes of him being naked and screams but nothing came together beyond those horrific images.

He stood up in bed and watched as Harry twitched and yelped getting whatever remained in his system out. This place was strange and cold. Some of the muggle born students at Hogwarts spoke about science fiction films and from time to time he saw images of bizarre technology. This didn't seem real to him still and hoped that he would wake up to cruciatus by the Dark Lord. It would make more sense and be a lot less painful.

His mind drifted back to the day he was taken. It was such a normal day. He was with his mother who insisted he went to the tailors to have some suits made. After the measurements were done he left to get a butterbeer with his friends. The walk wasn't far.

The street was filled with people like any other time he was there. He remembers hearing someone call his name and then nothing. There was a sensation of falling then black but no images while falling. He woke up much like Harry did and then the experimentations started. Of course he refused to comply, yelling that his father would make them sorry. The women simply scowled and wrote notes calling him specimen 7734-04. Not once did they say his name. No one for that matter said his name except for Aaron who held familiar eyes for some reason but he couldn't place them.

He resisted and learned what happens if you don't listen. At first it felt like stinging on the bottom of his feet then the stings grew stronger. Soon everything he touched hurt him. The only spot that didn't harm him was a single square that only had enough room for one of his feet. Every ten minutes or so he tested the ground only to find that the intensity of the electricity increased. After his fifth attempt he was too scared to put the other foot down. After what seemed like hours his foot and leg was killing him.

The women in red came by again and made notes on him. He gave them cruel looks but he didn't resist and left through the door as instructed. Though that wasn't his last attempt at rebellion. One more time, just one more time he refused to listen. The table he knew Harry was subjected to was his last stand.

Draco refused to listen to that voice and then the third and final warning was noted. There was no electrical shocks this time. Instead two men entered the room, dressed in red and they held him down and pulled him from the room. He was strapped to a wall and he saw other men and women all dressed in white. A whip was given to one of the other prisoners. Before he could communicate with them a gag was placed in his mouth.

'You die his clothes as red as ours you'll have earned your freedom.'

A girl no older than he was approached. She had tears in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry.' Those were her words to him before she took the whip. The blinding pain was too much but he had to see her tear streaked face that was soon covered in splattered blood. He remembers her hands shaking as she dropped the whip.

'Not red enough. He'll get the chance to repay you later.'

He heard her scream before he passed out.

His wounds were still not fully healed but they were close. He was treated and stitched up as not to cause an infection. After that he never disobeyed an order given. Draco hopes that Harry is smarter than him and won't test things.

...

The chill in the air encroached around him and he welcomed it. Voldemort always enjoyed the freshness that only the night could provide. He was in a grove not too far in the Enchanted Forest. The trees gave good cover but allowed enough light in from the full moon. His thoughts were interrupted by two approaching figures. He was pleased that his request had been given.

Dumbledore approached Voldemort in a familiar manner. "Hello Tom, it has been a while."

"It has, but my goals will not be deterred." Voldemort looked at the young woman next to Dumbledore. "I am glad that you brought her. Have you filled Miss Granger in on what I expect of her?"

Hermione looked up hearing her name. She was terrified and did her best to put on a brave face. Her efforts seemed fruitless as a sardonic smile was on Voldemort's face. "Oh, the poor child is terrified. Have you been filling her head with lies about me old man?"

"She has been informed of your plan. I leave it up to her to decide to work with you or not. If she says no then she'll return with me." Dumbledore held a serious look. There were no offers of lemon drops or pleasantries. "The Organization has Draco Malfoy and about a dozen ministry officials. This has to stop and so here we are."

Neither man spoke so Hermione jumped in. "What do I have to do with all of this?"

Voldemort approached her to get a better look at Harry's best friend. "You are a muggle born are you not?"

"I believe you know that already. Please do us all a favor and ask questions you don't have answers to." Hermione blurted out without thinking and fear laced through her face.

This brought a smile to Voldemort's face. "If you spoke to me before my followers you would be on the ground begging for mercy."

"But she is not Tom and we all know Miss Granger's worth."

Voldemort scowled and returned his attention to Hermione. "What do you know of AMK Industries?"

"It's a company that manufactures and implements telecommunications around England and part of Europe. Not too large but highly influential in Britain."

Her words sunk in and he asked another question. "What is your experience with such technology?"

Hermione knew a lot more than most as she had to live in both worlds in case he had to run from the wizarding world for her protection. "More than the average muggle." Her bravado was really wearing off and she had to take a deep breath not to burst into tears.

"I think that's enough for now Tom."

"Not quite. Miss Granger for you to help you need to work with me daily. Tonight you will have to come with me until this situation is dealt with. Will you agree to that?" Voldemort crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

She looked at Dumbledore for support.

"Look at me you foolish girl. You are the one to suffer the consequences of your decision, not him."

Hermione held back the shaking as best she could for now. "I don't trust that you won't hurt me or use me in some way to bring harm to Harry or those I love."

He turned to Dumbledore. "I believe some sort of arrangement needs to be made. As Headmaster you are capable of providing such arrangements."

Dumbledore looked more cross than Hermione had ever seen him. A life changing decision was being made tonight and the most feared wizard would be instrumental in that decision.

"Miss Granger, could you please give us some time to talk. If you sit by the large alder tree over there it will be distance enough." His words were tender enough but they held a hint of sternness to let her know the seriousness of this meeting.

Voldemort was enjoying himself immensely. He knew that the old man would do anything to save his golden boy. Neither wizard spoke until they were certain Hermione was a far enough distance away. "I want her bonded to me. That way she will not be able to spy on me and I can protect her against my followers. She's well known enough that she'll make a tempting target."

"You'll enslave her. The unbreakable vow Tom. Nothing else."

"Afraid she'll enjoy my company too much? A temporary marriage of a year and a day. If the marriage is not consummated then it all bonds will end. You know very well that the bond breaks if rape or manipulation is involved. She has to want the act to take place for the sole purpose of the marriage." Voldemort waited for Dumbledore to respond.

Dumbledore knew that this was the safest method to ensure that Hermione would not be harmed while under Voldemort's roof. "If she refuses then the unbreakable vow."

"Agreed."

They signaled for Hermione to come back. Both ideas were explained to her and was told she had to make the decision. They both were poor options but she chose the one that would allow her more freedom and less risk to both parties involved.

"I'll take the bond. The unbreakable vow would place me in the role of threatening someone's life. I do not want that responsibility." Hermione wasn't pleased either way but it was the most logical choice.

"Hermione, you may be protected but there are consequenses to this. Think carefully as you do not have to agree to any of this." Dumbledore did his best to warn her.

Hermione looked at her Head Master and knew what he was trying to do. This was his last chance at protecting her from something larger than herself. "Professor, Harry and many others need my help."

Voldemort was more than pleased and looked at her like a possession. "Well then old man, you are the witness and can bind us together for a year and a day."

"Miss Granger you'll have to take the hand he's offering you and stand in front of him."

Hermione took Voldemort's hand. He held it and smiled at the fact that she was shaking. "I could always hold you in my arms Miss Granger."

His comment only made her angry and she stopped shaking and glared at him.

"Now Miss Granger this is a relationship based on protection and help. Since you are not in the role of protector you need not make any vows. Mr. Riddle will have to make vows that you either accept or reject."

Voldemort gave Dumbledore a sharp look with the use of his father's name. "Do not think of using that name in my presence Miss Granger."

Hermione looked away at his threat. It gave her time to think of any useful vows. "I have a few vows. I vow not to with hold any information from you that is pertinent to the safety of either myself Hermione Granger or to you Lord Voldemort." His name was shaky on her voice but she managed. "I also vow not to disclose any information to your enemies or those you deem unworthy of said information unless it forces me to break the first vow."

Voldemort was more impressed than he intended. This would ensure that she could not become a spy and force him to place a level of trust in her.

"Is that all Miss Granger?"

"That is all Professor."

"Very well." Dumbledore placed his wand over their hands and a light blue light was emitted and surrounded their hands. "Your vows next."

Voldemort stepped a little closer to Hermione. "I Lord Voldemort vow to protect you, Hermione Granger, to the best of my abilities while under my care. I vow not to force your will for my gain unless it prevents me from obeying the previous vow. Finally I vow to bestow all my knowledge and wealth upon you as an equal should both of us chose to consecrate this marriage within a year and a day."

Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard and it terrified her.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and opened them on a sigh. "Do you accept these vows Miss Granger?"

She knew that she had to answer in a short amount of time. "Yes, I accept them."

The last act as witness Dumbledore waved his wands over their hands and two rings formed, one for each hand.

"I now pronounce you potentially husband and wife."

Voldemort let go of her hand gracefully. Hermione felt like crying and her stomach churned. She was essentially married to Voldemort.

Dumbledore and Voldemort discussed a few minor details. Dumbledore looked at her and said his goodbyes and promised to contact her as often as possible.

"Professor?"

"You have to go with Voldemort. I'll have your belongings sent to you."

"Leave the books behind and any lessons Miss Granger has. I'm more than an adequate teacher for her." he addressed her directly. "No more school uniforms for you either. I'll provide you with a more than adequate wardrobe."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore for help. "You will be fine Miss Granger."

"Potentially Lady Voldemort, old man." He grabbed Hermione and held her to him and apperated away with her.

Hermione attempted to scream but she felt like she was being pressed into a thousand pieces and put back together again in an instant. Voldemort held a very satisfied smile on his face.

"You could have warned me."

Voldemort held her throat in a grip but not so tight to cut of air supply. "Listen to me very carefully Miss Granger. Do not believe for one instant that you are my equal in any way. You will call me either Master or My Lord, even Sir is too informal. I will call you what I please. Do you understand?"

"Yes, S..My Lord." Her shaking started and tears formed in her eyes.

"Follow me, I'll tell you the rules you will live by. You're a smart girl so you'll have no problems remembering them."


	3. Cruel Truth

Here's the third chapter. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. Please review to let me know how this story is doing.

...

There was no way to tell time in the white cells as there was no schedule. Not even meal times were on schedule and Harry was sure that they were drugged to keep him and everyone of the other prisoners subdued. He never got a chance to speak with Draco for that long and he had so many questions but felt that contact of any sort had to be dealt with extreme caution. There was a sandwich and some juice waiting for him in the slot provided for food. He took it and placed the tray on the bed for now. Harry wasn't sure that his stomach could handle anything at the moment.

He took the time to look over at Draco who was sitting on the floor next to the glass plane. Draco looked over at Harry and gave him a look of concern. Harry had no idea what he looked like.

"Draco, can you tell me anything?"

He must have spoken too loud as Draco stood and made a motion to remain quiet. He lifted his shirt up to show Harry the angry but healing marks on his stomach. His hands motioned that they could be found down his legs and arms. Draco's face pinched in pain when he had to move his arms to much. Harry didn't say a word but mouthed his questions that could be answered with a yes or a no.

'Do you know why you are here?'

Draco shook his head as a negative.

'Have you been here long?'

This time it was a shrug.

OK, this was going nowhere. Harry had to stop and think about the questions. What would Hermione ask?

'Are they experimenting on us?'

Draco nodded yes.

'Have they allowed you to use your wand?'

Draco hesitated but slowly nodded yes while looking at the floor. He didn't want to make eye contact but his pride forced him to.

That wasn't encouraging. 'You had to hurt someone?'

He nodded again.

'They found a way to hurt you if you didn't use the spell they wanted?'

Another nod.

Things were not sounding too good from his standpoint. Harry's scar pained him. He reached up to it for the first time in almost a year. The feeling was far too familiar for his liking and he concentrated on ending the connection.

Draco looked at Harry and gave him a weak smile. It was something familiar that reminded them of a world outside whatever this was. Draco almost felt sorry for Harry as he would get a double lot of torture from the lunatics that created this place and from the Dark Lord who would no doubt do his best to turn Harry insane.

Harry's scar burned forcing him to kneel on the floor. His ability to cope with the pain had lessened over the year and after the torture he just experienced he was simply not strong enough to block Voldemort out. He went to his bed and moved the tray to the floor and lied down to try and focus on shutting the evil bastard out.

The door opened in Draco's cell and he slowly turned and walked through it giving Harry one final glance.

...

Voldemort observed Hermione and her reactions from the moment she arrived to the manor. She became very compliant after he gave her direction as how to address him but that did not curb her curiosity. Voldemort observed how she looked at everything as if trying to fit pieces of a puzzle together. The confusion started with the decor. The wood paneling and silk carpet that contrasted greatly against the man that was feared by the whole of the wizarding world.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable as if dropped in another world without enough oxygen. Caution littered her features as the door to the room shut and locked itself. It was a permanent sound to her situation and she felt so young and insignificant compared to the man that now had far more control over her than was comfortable.

After taking in the rich surroundings she realized that he was observing her the whole time. As soon as she made eye contact she realized it was a mistake. He entered her mind, tearing through memories enjoying how she perceived the wizarding world as if it was a study. Each memory no matter how calculated or researched her actions were she saw things as an outsider looking in. He observed a conversation with her parents and the frustration she felt when they spoke to her about her career in the 'real' world.

She fell to the floor after he released her mind. A chill ripped through her making her feel violated and insignificant. "Was the truly necessary...my Lord?"

"No, but useful. The bath is through that door. Use it and change into the clothes provided. Leave your muggle clothing to be disposed of on the floor."

"Disposed of? At least let me keep the jacket." Her words were compliant but the tone spoke like an order.

With a simple wave the leather jacket she wore was in tatters at her feet. "You can keep it."

She used her wand to repair it. "Thank you I will."

Her wand flew from her hand to his. "You keep the jacket, I'll keep this." He twirled her wand in his hand taunting her. "You won't need this wand while here if you follow the rules. None of my followers know you are here and all your physical needs will be met. So protecting yourself or using magic to feed or clothe yourself is not necessary."

"What about my lessons? I'll get behind in my school work without it."

"You'll have your lessons and I'll allow you use of your wand for them. Take your bath and we'll discuss your schedule."

Herione knew when she was dismissed and she turned and headed to the bath. The door closed behind her unnoticed by her because she was too busy looking at the surroundings. The bathroom was immaculate and smelled wonderful. The water started to pour and she quickly realized it was preset to a hotter temperature than what she was used to.

Her hands glided over the soaps and shampoo's to realize how delectable they smelled. At that moment she wondered why she was treated with such care. She would have thought that due to her being muggle born she would have been shut off in some dark, damp corner someplace, hidden away. These quarters were his space where he had complete control and her moves and motives could be monitored, her habits observed and recorded. Yet, that seemed too simple a reason to keep her in such lush conditions.

It was only then she realized how lethargic she was becoming. Her mind was starting to fog over despite her efforts to focus. The bath drew her attention again and the wonderful smells calmed her. Slowly she pulled off her clothing and let them fall to the floor and entered the bath. It felt so good the water and the surroundings. The shampoo she placed in her hair gave her something of a high and she felt giddy in the water.

Hermione somewhere along the way fell asleep and felt herself being lifted from the bath in her lucid state. Images of black silk, some lights along with the feel of something very soft beneath her were all that she remembered before falling into a deep sleep.

Voldemort looked down at Hermione. Dumbledore practically handed the child to him. Her files showed she was rather brilliant witch and would make a fine asset to his cause. Her youth taught her that her worth equated to some number on a piece of paper. With some training and direction her worth would be what he deemed it in her eyes. He sat next to her on the bed and sifted through her memories. She grimaced a little at the invasion but slowly relaxed being unaware that he was collecting details about her life.

He grew concerned that she always wanted acceptance from her peers, that their opinion meant a lot to her. Though her loyalty forced her to bend the rules from time to time and be creative when forced to lie when needed. An interesting memory came to the for front. He almost missed it as it was of the muggle world. A flat screen, ah yes a computer. The images on the screen showed a very well hidden side of her. Who would have thought she had such dark tendencies.

Pulling away from her memories he filed that last bit of information for later.

...

Fear pounded through her as she had no idea where she was. Hermione tried to focus on her surroundings and memories of the previous night slowly came back to her. Then she remembered her leather jacket and her wand was taken. She was in the bath and now she was clothed in a fine nightdress that tastefully covered her. Looking up she saw the man she was bound to for a year and a day. He was before the fireplace in deep thought. As much as she tried to focus on things she found that her mind simply could not make things clear as if she had been drinking.

"Why do I feel this way, what have you done?"

Voldemort looked in her direction with a sardonic smile on his face. "It's a spell to keep anyone I don't fully trust slightly immobilized. You'll be awake but will be too slow witted to protect yourself." He glided towards her.

Hermione in reaction moved to the other side of the bed but got tangled in the bed sheets. He laughed at her childish move then grabbed her from the bed and forced her to stand. "Understand this that you are Potter's best friend and I still consider you my enemy. You think I would be so foolish to allow you a modicum of freedom in my private quarters? So as long as you are in this room you will be under my control and my protection."

Fear filtered through her and tears formed in her groggy half focused eyes. Then she started to analyze the situation. She certainly was no match for him on any level so it would only stand to reason that she was in this state so she can't remember anything. "My altered state of mind won't allow for my memories to be used against you. I'm so stupid not to put something to cover that in my vows." Tears turned to self loathing.

"Cleaver girl."

"But that means that for me to work I'll be leaving this room." She smiled in half relief.

"Or so you hope."

"You asked for my assistance to deal with this Organization and for that I need to have a clear head. The technology required is only found in the muggle world." Hermione realized that speaking took energy out of her and she stumbled into his chest and quickly gathered herself as not to be so close to him.

She was expecting him to grow angry with her but instead he led her to a table where breakfast was just being served. He stood behind her. "Eat up Miss Granger. It's getting cold." His hands were on her shoulders and that fear that she felt crept back to her again. "It will be more comfortable for you while you eat as I sift through your memories. I could make this uncomfortable for you while not harming you if you wish to test my honesty."

"You're learning about Harry aren't you?" She attempted to stand but was pushed gently into the chair again.

"In a short time many will believe you are a traitor, Hermione. Living in such fine conditions, given beautiful clothes to wear and taught knowledge that Hogwarts would never teach you until you decide up on an apprenticeship. Oh and the most scandalous of them all, sharing my bed. The ring you wear will not leave your hand until a year and a day had been completed."

All of this was worse than a cold, damp cell. Here she couldn't play victim. In fact she would be seen as a traitor after a year. No scars, no suffering and any memories she did have would be research that would be of no use to the Order.

His silky words strangled her in their simple and cruel truth. She fell into a trap and there is nothing that she could do about it.

"Please, let's get this over with my Lord."

"With pleasure."

...


End file.
